Love In Villa
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: "Selamat datang di Villa Tears"/ "... Kau terlihat menyedihkan"/ Senyum itu terukir dengan ribuan rasa sakit yang bersarang pada dirinya, senyum kesakitan yang ditutupi dengan keceriaan palsu. Kebencian dan ketakutan dirinya bersemayam di dalam sebuah Villa kecil yang sudah 10 tahun ia huni dalam kesepian./HaeHyuk/Yaoi/Fanfiction


Love In Villa

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kurasa disini adalah tempat yang indah untuk berjumpa denganmu...**_

 _ **Dan takdir konyol ini, membawaku pada kekelamanmu yang paling menyakitkan...**_

 _ **Entah kenapa aku benci dengan senyummu...**_

 _ **Karena aku tahu kau tidak bahagia.**_

 _ **Jadi berhentilah sampai disini, untuk menganggap dirimu adalah orang buangan yang paling menggelikan dimuka bumi.**_

 _ **Karena aku mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Dan itu cukup untuk membahagiakanmu.**_

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka, sedikit memberikan akses keluar untuk sesosok raga yang berada dibalik pintu berbahan kayu jati itu. Dan sosok raga itupun kini berada tepat dihadapannya dengan senyum ramah mengembang di bibir ranumnya yang memerah.

"Anda tuan Lee Donghae? Saya adalah pemilik tempat ini, Lee Eunhyuk imnida. Selamat datang di Villa Tears.." Senyum itu berkembang begitu indahnya, menyalurkan suasana positif untuk memberikan suatu kenyamanan pada seseorang yang telah menyewa Villa sederhananya itu. Tak mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan pintu, dengan membawa beberapa koper dikedua tangannya.

Senyum palsu itu, menjadi hal pertama yang membuat seorang Lee Donghae...

 _Tertarik.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu sekretaris anda menelfon saya, dan anda di kabarkan akan menyewa Villa ku ini selama 2 minggu.. Memang sudah sangat lama tempat ini tak disewakan, meskipun begitu aku tinggal disini.. Jadi semua tetap terlihat rapih dan bersih, kau ingin melihat kamarnya?" Tubuh ringkih yang terbalut kaos putih dipadukan dengan sweater coklat muda kebesaran itu, terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terlindungi oleh celana piyama berbahan tipis itu, menuju sebuah kamar dilantai atas. Mengarahkan sosok pria tampan dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi enggan untuk membuka bibirnya, ia masih terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah manis sang pemilik Villa.

"Tentu, ku harap kau tak mengecewakanku." Sahut Donghae pada akhirnya, tidak tega juga kalau ia terus diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Donghae yang terdengar begitu santai. Ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan, terus melewati beberapa anak tangga yang menjadi sarana untuk menuju lantai dua Villanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di lantai dua.

"Disini hanya ada empat kamar tidur, seperti yang kau lihat.. Villa ini bahkan seperti rumah biasa kan? Tapi yang pentingkan ada diluar kota, tempatku ini juga sangat dekat dengan danau besar yang ada dikota ini.. Jauh dari bisingnya kendaraan, jauh dari rutinitas pekerjaan, disini kau bisa bebas.. Semua orang yang datang kemari, pasti memiliki tujuan yang sama..." Eunhyuk kembali menjelaskan hal-hal yang terdengar seperti berbasa basi dengan wajah polosnya kepada Donghae, seraya berjalan menuju kamar untuk sang penyewa Villanya.

Ia kembali menatap Donghae, dan menyuruh si namja tampan itu untuk memegang sebuah knop disalah satu pintu kamar.

"Pilih saja kamar yang kau sukai.."Ujar Eunhyuk ceria, memamerkan geretan gigi dan gusi merah muda yang terlihat semakin menegaskan wajah kekanakkan namja kurus itu.

Donghae tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk yang terdengar konyol itu.

"Untuk apa aku memilih? Jika masing-masing kamar hanya berisi kasur dan juga lemari yang sama.." Terang Donghae seraya meraih salah satu knop pintu kamar dan berniat untuk membukanya. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan dingin dan pucat, mengintupsi kegiatan tangannya yang akan segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Tuan... Maaf, kamar itu tidak bisa anda gunakan.. Saya minta maaf, tapi anda bisa memilih dari ketiga kamar yang tersisa.." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh tangan besar Donghae, ia tersenyum simpul dengan jarak wajah yang dekat dengan wajah tampan Donghae. Ia tak sadar dengan posisinya yang membuat jantung seorang Lee Donghae berdebar tak karuan.

Donghae yang telah sadar akan posisinya, segera menarik tangannya dari sentuhan dingin Eunhyuk. Dengan sedikit berdehamㅡmenutupi ketergugupannya, ia segera mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak disebelah kamar yang dilarang oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, aku memilih yang ini saja.." Kata Donghae, tanpa menatap wajah sosok namja manis disampingnya. Eunhyuk kembali memberikan senyuman itu lagi kepada Donghae.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Imo ku akan menyalakan air hangat dan juga makan malam dibawah.. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, katakan saja pada Imo-nim... Kau tahu sendiri, mana ada majikan yang mengurusi tamu di Villanya sendiri kan? Hehehe.. Aku permisi dulu..." Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, sedikit membungkukan badannya.. Sebelum ia kembali kebawah, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiam diri didepan kamar miliknya.

Mengamati bahu sempit itu, hingga sosok itu berjalan kearah kanan dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kesepian eoh? Menarik..." Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Hingga menyisakan ruang kosong.._

 _di lorong lantai dua Villa milik Eunhyuk.._

 _Hanya menyisakan ruang hampa nan dingin di tempat itu.._

.

.

.

.

.

"Imo-nim, makanannya sudah siap belum?" Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil iu menuju dapur di belakang dekat meja makan, mencari sosok wanita paruh baya yang selalu mengurusi berbagai kebutuhan diVilla miliknyaㅡdan jangan lupa, mengurusi dirinya juga diVilla ini.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ah... Ya, Imo sudah menyediakannya di meja makan.. Apa kau juga ingin makan bersamanya?" Sahut seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dekat dapur, mendekati sang majikan dengan senyum keibuan yang mampu menenangkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Ma, mana bisa begitu? Aku akan makan jika sama Imo saja, lagi pula aku tidak mau merepotkan tamuku! Ayo makan!" Ucap Eunhyuk senang. Ia sedikt berlari kecil, menghampiri sang Imo yang selalu mengurusnya selama hampir 10tahun di Villa ini. ㅡEunhyuk sendiri bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai pengganti dari sosok ibu yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan.. Sini, Imo suapi ya?" Ujar sang Imo seraya menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya agar lebih dekat kearah meja counter yang berhadapan dengan kompor ala restoran jepang itu. Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil itu, semakin senang menerima perlakuan itu dari sang Imo. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang telah tersedia disamping meja counter.

"Tiupi dulu kalau masih panas, lidahku tak kuat panas..." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan mimik wajah yang sangat polos , membuat sang Imo hanya mampu tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau, apapun yang ada padamu Imo tahu... Jauh melebihi ibumu sendiri..." Sang Imo tersenyum lembut, ketika ia mengatakan hal yang selalu terulang jika sang namja manis didepannya melupakan sebuah fakta itu sendiri... Mengurusnya hingga 10tahun, menemani sang pria manis ini selama 10tahun lamanya, mencoba menghapus memori kelam namja manis ini selama 10tahun, meskipun memori itu tak ayal adalah memori yang masih berjalan hingga sekarang ini.

Senyum gusi khas namja manis bermarga Lee itu, seketika hilang dari wajahnya yang selalu menggambarkan senyum kepalsuan itu. Ia terdiam, memandang sang Imo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ibu? Ah, aku juga punya ayah waktu itu... Sudah berapa lama, mereka tak mengunjungiku disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada sang Imo dengan nada dingin yang sangat kentara.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Aku jamin mereka sudah mati sekarang ini, aku yang berada disini tak mampu mendengar kabar mereka sejak 10tahun yang lalu... Dibuang, hah... Aku jadi tak selera makan, aku tak mau makan..." Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis, mengingat segala sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu ia ingat-ingat lagi. Namun hidupnya yang seperti ini, membuat memori itu menjadi sarang luka dihatinya itu..

"Maaf, apa saya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian berdua?" Suara bass namun terdengar memiliki aksen aneh itu, sontak saja mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua sosok yang berada di dapur Villa tersebut.

Dengan langkah tenang nan santai, pria bersurai brunette itu perlahan namun pasti, segera mendekati sosok namja manis yang masih duduk di kursi putar dekat meja counter didapur.

Eunhyuk segera memberikan senyum manis ke sosok namja berbadan atletis itu, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Tuan sudah selesai membersihkan diri? Sebaiknya anda segera maㅡ"

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu... Kau tampak sangat menyedihkan..."

.

.

 _Senyum itu kembali memudar dari paras manisnya.._

 _Kata-kata itu.._

 _Kata-kata yang paling ia benci dan selalu membuatnya takut.._

 _ **'Menyedihkan?'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mulai sekarang tinggalah disini untuk sementara waktu, ibu dan ayah akan sesering mungkin menemuimu di sini. Dan nanti kau akan di temani oleh Imo Song, dia akan merawatmu mulai sekarang."_

 _"Memang kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Aku ingin tinggal dengan ibu, ayah dan kakak dirumah! Aku tidak mau disini sendirian ibu!"_

 _"Jangan membantah! Turuti saja perkataan ibu! Lagi pula kau tidak ada gunanya jika terus tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah! Kakakmu juga selalu kau ganggu dengan kelakuan manjamu yang tidak tahu tempat itu! Sekarang tetap diam disini dan jangan pernah berharap untuk kembali lagi dirumah kita!"_

 _"I,ibu kenapa... Kenapa ibu bicara se, seperti itu?"_

 _"Diam! Jika kau tidak ingin melihat ibu gila, sebaiknya jangan banyak bertanya lagi dan turuti saja kata-kata ibu!"_

 _"I, ibu..."_

 _Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada seorangpun yang datang untuk mengunjunginya, tidak ada kata-kata dari sang ibu untuk menjelaskan segala alasan mengapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini._

 _Tidak ada seorangpun yang menganggapnya ada, hingga melupakannya dan membiarkannya bernafas dalam kesesakan yang tidak pernah ia mengerti apa penyebabnya._

 _Hanya ada beberapa uang yang sempat menemani hidupnya selama beberapa bulan saja, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menjadikan rumah yang awalnya asing baginya kini ia sulap menjadi villa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan Imo Song yang menemaninya di rumah besar yang bagaikan sangkar emas itu._

 _Hingga sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang datang jua untuk menemuinya, sekedar melihat keadaannyapun tidak ada seorangpun, bahkan kakak yang paling ia hormatipun, tak juga menemuinya ditempat terpencil seperti ini._

 _Pada akhirnya ia sadar akan satu hal yang paling membuat jiwa dan raganya terpukul begitu kuat, sampai untuk menghilangkannya pun ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri jika mau segalanya berakhir dengan cepat tanpa adanya penyesalan sedikitpun._

 _Kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyesakkan harus ia terima, bahwa sebenarnya dirinya telah dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri._

 _Keluarga yang begitu ia sayangi sejak ia kecil, telah membuangnya tanpa adanya belas kasihan sama sekali._

 _ **'Kau menyedihkan'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I, imo..." Eunhyuk tercekat saat nafasnya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak, ketika mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

Memori masa lalu kembali terlintas di dalam benaknya, hingga lagi-lagi bayangan menakutkan itu membuat dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

Donghae yang melihat adanya kejanggalan hanya mampu terdiam seraya menatap seorang wanita setengah baya yang berlari menghampiri pemilik Villa dengan menggenggam sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih dan juga segelas air putih tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan beberapa pil dari dalam botol kecil yang baru saja diberikan oleh Imo Song dan segera menenggaknya tanpa meminum air putih untuk memudahkan memasukan pil itu kedalam lambungnya.

"Ah, sesak sekali..." Ucapnya lirih seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia meremas dadanya dengan kuat, berharap rasa sesak ini segera hilang.

"Gwaenchana? A, maaf Tuan Lee... Mengganggu acara makan malam anda, saya akan membawa Eunhyuk kekamarnya. Pe, permisi." Ucap wanita itu ketika menyadari bahwa masih ada sosok Donghae yang masih diam tak bergeming pada tempatnya tadi.

"Tak masalah, aku tak merasa terganggu." Sahut Donghae dengan santainya, tanpa merasa terkejut akan kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh Eunhyuk atau berniat menolong Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berjalan dengan tertatih diiringi oleh Imo Song yang memapahnya menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Donghae yang diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung sempit itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sebuah benda persegi panjang yang kerap disebut dengan ponsel, lalu mendial nomer ponsel yang sudah ia kenal diluar kepala.

"Yah, aku sudah tiba di lokasi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ah, Aku rasa butuh waktu yang panjang untuk membicarakan ini kepadanya..." Ucap Donghae ketika panggilan teleponnya telah sampai pada seseorang disebrang sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju counter yang berada di dapur Villa, kemudian meraih segelas air dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Tolong tunda persidangannya sampai aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haiiii Rin /? Aku datang bawa ff yang udah buluk ini untuk kamyu /? Agak aneh ya, soalnya aku udah lupa jd ada yag diubah banyak hahahahah. Maaf jelek, moga dengan ini aku bisa lunasin utang ku jajajajaja.


End file.
